Truth or Dare: Truth
by yure-chan
Summary: A sequel to the Dare part. Iruka owes Kakashi a date. And even as he tried desperately to get away from the jounin, he keeps meeting him. As time went by, however, Iruka realises that he may not just want only one date with Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1: Avoiding

**A/N: Yes, I finally got down to putting my ideas into words for the sequel to Truth or Dare - Dare. Thanks to all those who had supported the first part, and I hope you will enjoy the second part too. I'm running a little low on ideas on developing the plot. But I'm trying my best. I swear.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. The characters doesn't belong to me. I'm only responsible for the storyline.**

Chapter 1: Avoiding

Iruka growled under his breath as he worked furiously on the stack of scrolls on his table

"What?" He asked finally, annoyed. Genma snickered as he hovered over the desk, continuing with his intense gaze on the chunin.

"So, Iruka, are we still having our weekly gathering this Saturday?" Genma chewed on his senbon lazily. Kotetsu perked his ears when he heard the question and came ambling over to the honey-haired man.

"No." Iruka snapped and went back to his work.

"Aw…… Iruka, are you still mad? I mean, that was just a joke and you managed to get it over with, didn't you?" Kotetsu feigned sadness. Iruka scowled.

"Shut up. If it wasn't because of your stupid dare, I wouldn't have been embarrassed the hell out of my life." The chunin seethed. Genma and Kotetsu took a step back, sensing the fury.

"Now I can't even bring myself to face Kakashi-sensei." Iruka moaned miserably, as he buried his head in his hands. Genma gaped at the sudden change of mood in the academy teacher.

"Erm…… Iruka……" Genma started, as he stepped towards the desk. The brunette shot him a glare, causing him to pause in his step.

"He's having a major mood swing, isn't it?" Kotetsu said in a low voice to the man beside him.

"Yes. Very major mood swing. I can't even predict how's he's going to react next." Genma eyed the man in front of him warily. "In fact, I don't even know what I should say that will not get a strong reaction out of him."

A boisterous voice flooded into the room, causing all three of them to turn to the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, I perform well today, didn't I? I saved Sasuke's ass. I'm so much better than him."

Iruka gasped. He knew that voice all too well. He froze, as the footsteps approached and he heard a few mutterings followed by the unruly sound again.

"Teme, what did you call me? "

"Naruto, stop it! If you are going to bother Sasuke-kun again, I'm going to kick you out of the mission office." Another loud voice, this time more feminine.

Iruka cringed as the footsteps approached. He knew which team it was that was coming in. He doesn't know if he could bring himself to face the jounin-sensei of the team as yet. Especially when the events from three nights ago were still fresh in his mind.

The group burst into the room, with a pink-haired girl grumbling at her blond-haired team mate. The other two members of the team stood behind them, one amused and one scowling.

"Hi, Kakashi, nice to see you here." Genma greeted. Kotetsu tried to hide his snickering. Kakashi nodded as he watched the two men strangely.

"Hi Genma, we are here to submit the mission report."

Genma smiled as he stepped away from the desk with Kotetsu. He gestured to the desk without turning his gaze away from the group. "Go ahead."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Alright. So which one of you is going to receive and read through the report?"

"Well," Genma drawled. "Iruka will –" He turned towards the desk to gesture to the chunin.

But all that greeted him was an empty desk, with opened scrolls and scattered papers.

Genma's jaw dropped. "Where's Iruka?" He turned to the man beside him. Kotetsu shook his head, equally surprised. They were sure he was there before the group stepped into the room.

"Well, Genma? I don't have all day to wait for you, you know? Can you just decide who is going to receive the mission report?"

Genma blinked a few times before nudging the spiky haired man beside him. "Kotetsu, go do your job."

Kotetsu nodded dumbly and took the scroll from the silver-haired jounin. He scanned it through quickly before stamping the approval chop over it.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded and motioned for his genin to leave the room as he stepped out into the corridor.

* * *

Iruka cursed under his breath as he hurried down the streets, away from the mission office. He couldn't be bothered with the fact that his shift hadn't ended in the mission room. He was only concerned with getting away from the place.

He had barely managed to form the seals and transport himself away before Team Seven had entered the room. He knew he wouldn't be able to face Kakashi without embarrassing himself. In fact, he wasn't ready to face the jounin yet. And he probably never will.

Iruka groaned inwardly. He had to find a way out of this soon. He wouldn't be able to keep avoiding the copy nin for long. He wandered aimlessly down the streets as he tried to make his brain work to come up with a solution.

Then he paused in his tracks as he looked up. He had wandered into another part of the village and there spread in front of him was the park which he had been to with Kakashi three days before.

He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks as he subconsciously reached up to touch his lips.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Chanced Meeting

Chapter 2: Chanced Meeting

Iruka sighed as he trudged despondently through the streets of Konoha. School had just ended and he had another four hours before he actually need to make his appearance at the mission office. For once, he had actually managed to finish up his pile of ungraded assignments and now, with nothing left to do, the only thing he can think of is to do his grocery shopping for the next week.

Iruka sighed again. Something is missing in his life. He just knew it. But he doesn't know what it is. It just made him feel so empty and dejectedly down.

A couple walked past him, laughing and joking. The chunin looked up a little to see the couple cuddling up close with each other. The sight only made him feel like finding a cave and hiding in it forever, hidden out of sight from prying eyes and hiding his sights from intimate moments such as this.

As he continued his walk towards the supermarket, he began to wonder just what was wrong with him. Perhaps he is just having a bad day. Perhaps he is remembering too many unhappy things. Perhaps he is still upset with his friends.

Or maybe perhaps what he need is another companion. Someone to share his laughter and his sorrows. Someone who can provide him with the comfort and support. And maybe someone, who can accompany him on days like this, when he is just feeling down.

The chunin stopped in his tracks. _'Whatever the hell was I thinking? I don't need anyone. Absolutely not. I've been alone for long enough and I'm used to it. Another person in my life will just disrupt it.'_

Iruka growled and pushed all thoughts out of his mind, as he walked briskly towards his destination. He was so preoccupied in keeping his steps that he failed to see someone in front of him.

And he ran right into the person.

"Oof…" Iruka grimaced as he landed on the ground.

As he sat on the ground dazed, a gloved hand reached out to him. Without looking, he grabbed the hand and felt himself being pulled up.

"Are you alright, Iruka-sensei?"

"Um….. Yes." Iruka mumbled as he concentrated on sweeping the dust and sand away from his clothes. He then smiled and looked up to thank the person.

And he froze, his smile turning awry.

Right in front of him stood the person whom he least wanted to see in the entire village. He groaned inwardly. It seems like he hasn't been able to get along well with Fate lately, since it seems to love throwing him humiliating surprises at every corner of his life.

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, concerned. "You look very pale."

Iruka immediately snapped from his mortification as he blushed and fumbled for words.

"Erm…… Yes…… Yeah….. Um……. I mean, yes, I'm fine." Iruka managed a weak smile. Kakashi looked at him strangely. "Nice to see you, Kakashi-sensei. I hope everything is fine with you. Sorry I didn't see where I was going. Well, I need to run. See you!"

Without waiting for a reply, Iruka pushed past the copy nin and bolted down the streets.

Kakashi looked at the half running Iruka with mild amusement in his eye. He knows Iruka had a reputation for giving long lectures. But he didn't know that Iruka had the capability to say so many sentences in a span of five seconds. He must be really in a rush.

Then something ticked in the jounin's mind. He quirked an eyebrow as his single eye followed the back of Iruka, until he disappeared around the corner. He smiled and his eye turned up into an arc. Burying his face back into the book in his hand, he continued on his way to meet his team.

Iruka owes him something. That he remembers. No wonder the chunin seems so flustered at seeing him. He chuckled lightly to himself. This is going to be fun.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to write up Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is now in progress and I hope to post it up soon. And thanks to all those who have reviewed the previous chapters. Appreciate lots!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Iruka tapped his table impatiently, seemingly waiting for someone. His students were beginning to get restless, but none of them dared to make a noise, especially after the last heated glare the teacher had thrown at them.

He hadn't expected this. It's disrupting his lesson plans. Sandaime had called him into his office early that morning before classes start and told him that he had a proposal for him.

And the proposal would be what Iruka had expected the least. Hiruzen had gotten all the newly appointed genins to share their learning experiences with the pre-genins and it will take up the slot during Iruka's afternoon session. Iruka couldn't even protest, because the Hokage said that it has already been fixed.

It sounded more like an order than proposal to Iruka.

It wouldn't have been so bad if they were punctual. But after the first fifteen minutes had passed, and no one had shown up, Iruka was getting impatient. They were practically wasting his time. What kind of examples are they showing the young ones?

Finally, the door slid open, and Iruka turned his head towards the door. Team Eight entered first with their jounin-sensei, Kurenai. Iruka blinked. Sandaime hadn't mentioned anything about jounin being there. But then, he guessed it made sense. If the genin made any mistake, the jounin will be able to correct them.

And as his students watched the genin and jounin in fascination, a thought passed his mind. If the jounin are accompanying their genin team, doesn't that mean……..

Iruka gulped.

Doesn't that mean Kakashi will be accompanying Team Seven?

He didn't even have time to react when a loud, exuberant voice came through the door after Team Ten had entered the classroom with Asuma. He groaned as he watched Naruto walked into the room, followed by Sakura and finally Sasuke, who slid the door shut.

Iruka blinked. Wait! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and a closed door. There's no Kakashi.

He smiled and almost let out a sigh of relief when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei. Sorry that we are late."

Iruka turned around slowly and came face to face with the infamous copy nin. He swallowed hard.

"Hi….. Ka……Kakashi-sensei."

"Seriously, Kakashi, when are you going to start learning to enter using the door and not the window?" Asuma grunted. Kakashi smiled brightly.

Kurenai shook her head and turned to Iruka. "Sorry that we are late. Sandaime is briefing us on the matters for this sharing session."

Iruka smiled weakly. He could already feel half of his energy drained out from his body. He gestured towards the class. "Don't worry. Just go ahead." With that, he slumped back into his chair.

* * *

The sharing session went off well. Iruka smiled as he listened to Team Eight talking about their experiences. Kurenai didn't interrupt anything. She stood at a corner of the room listening, occasionally talking to Asuma beside her.

Then his gaze shifted to a spot behind him. He fidgeted a little. Kakashi was standing a little too close to him for comfort. He wished that the jounin will just join his two other companions at the corner, rather than stand behind him like that.

But Kakashi did not budge. He seems to be enjoying making Iruka awkward, in the chunin's point of view. And to make things worse, he is reading his favourite little orange book.

Iruka sighed and spoke in a low voice. "Kakashi-sensei, can you please put the book away? We are in a classroom of children."

Kakashi looked up a bit and then back to his book, flipping another page. "It's not like they are looking anyway. They are too absorbed in listening to those little stories."

Iruka opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut short by the applause from his class, given to Team Eight who had finished their sharing. He turned his attention back to his students and watched as Team Ten began to narrate to the pre-genins. He smiled as Ino began talking and Choji joined in between munches while Shikamaru, as usual, remain at the background with an extremely bored look.

Then suddenly, a voice came up beside his ears, breathing hot air down his neck. He jumped a little.

"Iruka-sensei, I think you still owe me something, don't you?"

Iruka froze. His mind race to come up with something intelligent to say. Before he could say anything though, the presence was gone. He turned around to look at the copy nin.

Kakashi was leaning leisurely at the same spot behind his chair. There was no indication that he had ever moved before. But then, the jounin lowered his book and Iruka could distinctly see a smirk on the masked face.

He swallowed dryly and turned stiffly back to face his class. He could barely register what was being said for the rest of the session.

* * *

"Alright, class, this is the end of the sharing session. Let's give them another round of applause to thank them for their time." Iruka smiled as his students applauded and cheered. The genin looked on, slightly embarrassed.

When the cheering ceased, Iruka made to dismiss his class. "That's the end of today's lessons. Please remember to submit your learning journal this Friday based on today's sharing session. Class dismissed."

The pre-genin immediately pushed back their chairs as they packed their stuff and headed for home. Iruka smiled, seemingly forgetting that he had others with him in the classroom. He was only reminded when Naruto tugged at his sleeve.

"Na, Iruka-sensei, can we go for some ramen?" The blond grinned up at his former teacher. Iruka returned the grin and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Sure. Let me pack up my things first and we can head out." He then turned to Kurenai and Asuma. "Thank you for your time today."

"Anytime, Iruka." Kurenai smiled. "We will make a move first."

Iruka nodded as he watched Kurenai and Asuma leading their teams out of the classroom amidst the group of young students, heading excitedly out of the door.

When the room was finally cleared, the only people remaining in the room were Iruka, Team Seven and Kakashi. Iruka started to pack his things when he felt someone staring at him. He fidgeted nervously and started stacking the books and papers together. Before he could lift them up into his arms, however, someone spoke.

"Good job, everyone. Now, if you would be nice enough to help Iruka-sensei to move his things to the office, I will buy all of you ramen." Kakashi nodded approvingly at his team.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course." Kakashi's eye formed a small arc as he smiled. Naruto immediately picked up some papers from the stack.

"I will help you carry this, Iruka-sensei." With that, the boy walked towards the door.

Iruka was surprised. He hadn't expected the jounin to say that. He slowly recovered his senses. "It's alright, Naruto."

"Let them, Iruka-sensei. It's good to teach them to be helpful. It will help in their career as a ninja."

"I thought being too helpful as a ninja would get you killed." Sasuke snorted.

"Maa…… Sasuke, you need to learn to take orders and advice from your superiors." Kakashi said. "Being helpful at the right time will get you far. Now, move your hands and help to carry those out."

Sasuke glared, but complied anyway. He picked up some of the books from the table and headed out of the room, following after the blond who had left the room sometime earlier. Sakura looked at the raven haired boy then at her teacher, and decided that she didn't want to disobey. She picked up the remaining books and left after the Uchiha.

Iruka watched in stunned silence. That is, until he felt the presence near him again. He jumped and immediately took a step back.

"Maa…… Iruka-sensei, I'm not that scary, am I?"

"Sorry." Iruka blushed. Kakashi chuckled.

"So, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka gulped. "What?"

"You owe me a date."

Iruka's eyes widened. "You were serious?"

"Of course." Kakashi smirked. "I'm still waiting."

Iruka tensed. "But….. But….."

"You are so cute, Iruka-sensei."

"Wha –?!"

Kakashi chuckled again when the chunin start to turn red with embarrassment. Then he stepped back as Naruto came running back into the room.

"All done, Kakashi-sensei. Can we go for ramen now?" Naruto looked at the jounin expectantly.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled as Sasuke and Sakura stepped into the room. "Let's go. Iruka-sensei, you are joining us, right?'

Before Iruka could answer, Naruto interrupted. "Of course he is. Come on, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka could only curse under his breath as the blond pulled him out of the classroom.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Asking

Chapter 4: Asking

Iruka half listened and smiled awkwardly as Naruto narrated the last mission to him. He stole a glance at Kakashi sitting beside him and wondered when the man had finished his ramen. He hadn't even seen him pull down his mask.

His mind began to wander off to the jounin as Naruto rambled on, with the occasional sarcastic remark from Sasuke and scolding from Sakura.

He hadn't noticed before. But as he watched the jounin now sitting beside him, listening to Naruto with a bored expression, he somehow found him intriguing. He vaguely wondered if he had ever spoken so much to Kakashi before the dare came into place. Perhaps not, and maybe never will, if his friends had not come up with the dare, or what he labeled now as, the most humiliating incident in his life.

He bit his own lips as he remembered what the jounin had mentioned earlier. He owed Kakashi a date. The older man was apparently waiting for him to fulfill it. He wondered if he would be able to pull it off and ask the copy nin out without the embarrassment and stuttering like the last time.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not realized that Kakashi was looking at him with amusement in his eye.

"Saw something you like, Iruka-sensei?"

And it was then that Iruka realized that he had been staring at the older man. His face flushed and he immediately turned away.

"Sorry."

Naruto, by now, had finished his story-telling. The three genin looked at their two teachers strangely. Iruka felt himself blushed even more under the intense gazes.

Kakashi watched the chunin fidget under the stares of his three genin and felt sorry for him. He decided to spare Iruka the agony.

"Alright, now that all of you have finished your ramen, we are done for the day. I will see you tomorrow."

The three genin nodded and bade their two teachers goodbye as they headed out of the ramen stand.

Iruka sighed and stood from his seat as he walked out of the ramen stand with Kakashi. He turned to the older man. "Thanks for the ramen, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled. "Maa…. Don't worry about it. But you owe me a second date though."

Iruka gaped. "Huh?"

"Well, it's only fair, isn't it? Since this is the second time I asked you out."

"But……"

"Well, Iruka-sensei, if you are going to keep putting it off, then you will only be chalking up the number of dates that you owe me." Kakashi grinned. "Because it seems like I'm the one who's asking you out every time."

Iruka glowered as he blushed. He gritted his teeth and glared at the smug jounin. But Kakashi was hardly put off by the stare, as he looked at Iruka expectantly.

Finally, the tanned chunin sighed in resignation. "Fine. I will buy you dinner tomorrow night." He snapped.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Ah….. Sensei, that's not the way to ask someone out for a date. You don't even know if I'm free tomorrow night." The copy nin couldn't resist teasing the chunin.

At that moment, all forms of embarrassment and awkwardness at seeing the jounin had disappeared. Iruka only felt like strangling the man in front of him. But considering the fact that said man is the copy nin, and could easily kill him in a thousand different ways, he could only clench his fist and take in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, are you free tomorrow night then?"

Kakashi smiled. "Of course. Anything for you, sensei."

Iruka glared again before he spoke. "Well, I will see you tomorrow night."

Kakashi nodded. "So what time are you coming to pick me up?"

"What?!"

"Well, you asked me out for a date, didn't you? As a form of courtesy, you should be picking me up." Kakashi explained slowly, as if talking to a teenager asking for advice on going out for a first date.

Iruka shook his head in exasperation. "Fine. 7pm. Is that good for you?"

"Sure, of course. I will be waiting for you then, Iruka-sensei. I hope you know the way to my apartment."

"Um…… Yeah, sure I do." Iruka said hesitantly. Actually he doesn't. But he wasn't going to let the jounin know and give him another hell of a teasing. He was just going to have to ask Naruto.

"I will see you tomorrow then." Kakashi lift his hand in a half wave.

"Uh….. Yeah sure." Iruka muttered and quickly walk away before he succeeded in embarrassing himself further.

Kakashi watched as the chunin walked down the streets. Ever since that incident about Genma's dare, he had found himself attracted to Iruka. Something about the chunin caught his attention and he found himself wanting to know about the other man more.

He grinned. He hadn't expected things to turn out so well. He turned the other direction and walked towards his apartment.

He had some planning to do for the date the next day.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: The First Step

**A/N: Thanks to all those who has reviewed. Sorry for taking a while to update. I'm a little torn between ideas on how to continue with this story. So be patient with me while I make up my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Step

Iruka stared at the door, as though by doing that, the door will open on its own. He hesitated for a moment more and debated with himself for another minute more. Finally, he sighed. It wasn't easy trying to get Kakashi's home address from Naruto without making the boy suspicious. It doesn't matter what he thinks about now. He still has to get it done and over with. With a deep breath, he lifted his hand and knocked the wooden door.

The door swung open and Iruka's jaw almost dropped when he saw the person who opened it.

Kakashi was wearing a fitting black shirt and pants, his mask in its usual place over his face. Even without his hitai-ate, the silver hair fell neatly into place, with part of the silver locks covering his sharingan eye. The shirt accentuated the jounin's well-built body and Iruka suddenly found himself drawn to this new image he had never seen before.

Kakashi cocked his head in amusement when Iruka stared at him without so much as batting an eyelash. He took the opportunity to study the man.

Iruka looked good in a simple blue shirt over pants. His hair was in its usual ponytail, except that there wasn't a hitai-ate to cover the fringe that hung over his forehead. Kakashi smirked and decided that if Iruka will dress up so nicely every time they go out on a date, he wouldn't mind going out on a few more, even if it means he has to be the one to ask the chunin out.

He couldn't resist a tease when he found the chunin still staring at him.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, seems like I've done something right today by dressing up. Because it seems to me that you are staring harder than yesterday."

Iruka immediately felt the blush across his cheeks. He averted his gaze quickly and mentally cursed. He had no idea why he was staring at Kakashi the way he did. In fact, he had no idea why lately, he was always so flustered when he met Kakashi or when the jounin spoke to him. It was almost as if every time he comes in contact with the other man, he would lose all ability to speak intelligently.

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" Kakashi frowned when he noticed the distracted look on the academy teacher's face.

The blush deepens and Iruka turned away. "Ye…Yes, I'm fine. Ar…… Are you ready to go?"

"Anytime, sensei." Kakashi smiled, his eyes crinkling up. Then he blinked. "Oh, wait a minute, I forgot something."

Iruka turned back to the door and stared in surprise when the jounin bolted back into his apartment. A moment later, he reappeared at the door with something in his hand.

"Since you are bringing me out on a date, I thought I would buy you some flowers. No date is complete without flowers." Kakashi beamed. Iruka groaned inwardly. But he accepted the gesture out of courtesy.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." He muttered as he took the bouquet of red roses from the jounin's hand. He had never actually received roses from anyone before and he was feeling pretty overwhelmed by the attention. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Uh… Yeah, of course. Shall we go?" Iruka sighed in exasperation. If dates constitutes of so many rules, he was seriously considering on never going for another one again in his life.

"Sure." Kakashi chirped happily as he closed his apartment door and followed after the chunin.

* * *

Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat while Kakashi stared at him happily as they waited for their orders to come.

"So, Iruka-sensei, how was your day?" Kakashi smiled.

"It was good, I guess. Nothing out of sorts." Iruka mumbled.

"Oh, so Genma and the gang didn't come up with any more interesting dares?"

Iruka groaned. "Don't remind me."

Kakashi laughed. "Maa…… I thought there would be another chance for me to help you out."

Iruka instantly turned red with embarrassment. "Shut up. I told you to stop reminding me."

"Ah…… But sensei, that was a good memory." Kakashi smirked. "Though I'm curious. Why would they come up with such a dare? I mean, it's not that we know each other very well."

"Tell me about it." Iruka rolled his eyes. "Who knows why they would actually make me do that. Maybe they think that my life is too peaceful and decided that they should push me into hell every once in a while."

"Na, sensei, are you actually saying that going out with me is hell?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "I'm hurt."

Iruka laughed at the feigned hurt in the jounin's single eye. He was amazed at how Kakashi could express so many different kinds of emotions with just one eye. He was a little surprised when Kakashi laughed along with him.

Kakashi looked at the chunin in front of him and smiled. "I'm glad you are finally loosening up."

Iruka blinked. "What?"

"Well, it seems to me that you are finding it a chore to come out with me." Kakashi folded his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Iruka blushed. "Uh…… Sorry."

"Don't be. I understand how you feel. As I said, it's not like we know each other very well." Kakashi's eye crinkled up in a smile. "But I would like to take this opportunity to know you better."

"Oh?" Iruka rubbed the scar across his face nervously.

"Yup. And I hope you won't mind that I'm being so straight-forward. But I really would like to get to know you." Kakashi gave his most innocent look to the chunin. Iruka studied the man for a while before relenting. After all, the jounin seemed sincere enough.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." He smiled. Kakashi returned the gesture.

Their dinner was served and Iruka concentrated on his dinner as he noted from the corner of his eyes that the jounin is removing his mask.

Kakashi watched as Iruka ate his dinner. A grin formed on his face. Step one of his plan – getting the chunin to accept him.

Success.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Moving On

Chapter 6: Moving On

That night, after dinner, Kakashi insisted on sending Iruka home. Iruka had rolled his eyes, but knew that there was no way he could stop the jounin from doing what he wants.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei. I'm home. Thanks for walking me." Iruka smiled as he stood at his door. Kakashi nodded.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, since you asked me out today, I should return the gesture. Say, will you be free tomorrow evening?"

Iruka blinked. "That's a bit too fast for a second date, isn't it?"

Then it was Kakashi's turn to blink, before a wide grin spread under his mask. "Ah…… Sensei, I was just going to ask you for dinner. But since you want to take it as a date, I will have to prepare for something more."

Iruka blushed as he tried to clear his mind to produce an answer. "I…… I mean……"

"Don't worry about that, sensei. I will take care of everything. Just be ready by 7pm tomorrow. I will be here to pick you up." Kakashi smiled as he lifted his hand in a half-wave. Before the chunin could protest, he was gone in a whirl of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi turned up at the chunin's apartment twenty minutes late. He knocked and waited. A while later, he heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened.

"Iruka-sensei, good evening." Kakashi smiled. Iruka stared at him for a moment before he return the smile. Kakashi reached out and handed a bouquet to him. "For you."

"Flowers? Again?" Iruka gaped.

"Yes, sensei. You mentioned it's a date, so I will definitely need to have flowers for you." The jounin's eye crinkled up into a smile. Iruka groaned as he took the flowers.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Are we ready to go?" Kakashi cocked his head to one side. Iruka sighed.

"Yes. Just let me get my jacket."

Kakashi watched as Iruka walked back into his apartment and placed the flowers on the coffee table. He smiled. He will put step two into action tonight.

* * *

Iruka was enjoying himself. He hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. Surprisingly, Kakashi wasn't as hard to get along as he thought. He laughed at another joke that Kakashi was telling him about the last mission he was on.

"And Naruto was literally convinced that the fish swallowed that pearl that we were supposed to guard. We almost had sashimi. Thank goodness the pearl was found in time." Kakashi rolled his eye. Iruka chuckled.

"That's just like Naruto, isn't it?" Iruka took a sip of the tea. Kakashi nodded.

"So, Iruka-sensei, tell me about your class."

Iruka sighed. "That's a torture, Kakashi-sensei. As if I haven't got enough of them during the day, I've still got to recount everything over dinner to you."

"So are you saying that teaching those brats is a torture?" Kakashi chuckled. "Actually, I can identify with you. Just thinking of that three I'm teaching is already a headache for me."

Iruka laughed. "It's not that bad." He took another sip of his tea. "Actually, I kind of like teaching them. It's tedious, especially when they just won't listen. But, at the end of the day, when you have taught them all you know and send them out to be full-fledged ninjas, there's always that sense of achievement."

Kakashi listened as the chunin began to narrate all the interesting and at times, ridiculous things that his students had done. As much as Iruka had said that it was a torture to relate every single thing, Kakashi could see that the chunin is still enjoying it. He smiled at the pride in the chunin's lively, brown eyes.

It brought on another new perspective to the copy nin and he found himself knowing another aspect of Iruka on a deeper level – the loving and caring side of the chunin teacher.

And at the same time, he found himself falling a little deeper for this wonderful person before him.

* * *

Kakashi walked Iruka home again that night. But the chunin wasn't protesting as much as the night before. In fact, he was beginning to feel comfortable around the older man.

Over dinner that night, he had learnt more things about the jounin than he had ever in his life. He had heard some stories about Team Minato and he caught a glimpse of how Kakashi had actually grown to like Team Seven.

He was amazed with this jounin beside him. Kakashi had always appeared to be so mysterious to others, but yet, he had been open with Iruka. He had shared things with the chunin that only possibly Kakashi's close friends knew.

As they approached Iruka's apartment, the younger man realized that he doesn't want to break this magic string that is holding them together. He did not know why. But he just had a twinge of feeling that if he let go, he would live to regret it. He would sort out his own feelings later. Right now, he had to keep the invisible string intact. As he unlocked his door, he turned to smile at the jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you are free tomorrow evening, would you like to come over for dinner?"

Kakashi's eye widened a little. He had definitely not anticipate that. He was thinking that the dinner at home will only come after a few more dinners out and when the chunin had grown more comfortable with him.

But he recovered quickly and gave Iruka a quick nod. "I would love to."

Iruka nodded as he stepped into his apartment. "Be here at 7pm then. Good night, Kakashi-sensei." With a last smile and a polite bow, Iruka closed the door.

Kakashi stood outside the door, a little dazed. He hadn't expected his plan to go so well. Three dates on a consecutive three days. Step two was a perfect flow and it had even gone in a little to his step three. He grinned under his mask.

Step two – Finding a common topic.

Perfectly executed.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Well Underway

Chapter 7: Well Underway

"Alright, that's all for today." Kakashi dismissed his students without looking up from his book.

"Eh? But it's still early!" Naruto sulked.

"Yeah, sensei. It's only 3pm. Why are you dismissing us so early?" Sakura was confused at the jounin's antics. He doesn't usually dismiss them so early, unless he had a mission to go to. And judging from his overly happy look, she certainly doesn't think he has one.

"It's Saturday, so you kids should go and enjoy yourself. And, I have an appointment." Kakashi answered as he jumped off the branch he was lounging in. "So, see you on Monday."

Before either of them could protest, the copy nin had formed the seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tch."

* * *

Kakashi arranged his shirt as he stood outside the academy teacher's apartment. He grinned and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and a tanned face looked out.

"Ah…… Iruka-sensei, sorry that I am late. I was on my way here, but I happened to meet a dog who told me that I can't come empty handed. So I went to pick up some sake." Kakashi smiled as he held up the bottles in his hand.

Iruka laughed lightly and shook his head. "It's alright, Kakashi-sensei. Just come in."

Iruka stepped aside and the jounin entered the neat little apartment. Kakashi toed off his sandals and took in a deep breath. The apartment smells exactly like the chunin – the smell of sunshine and spice. Kakashi decided that he love the smell and would do anything to possess it.

"Kakashi-sensei, make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be served soon. Would you like some tea?" Iruka gestured to the couch and then turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"No worries, Iruka-sensei, do you need any help in the kitchen? I may not be able to cook, but I'm sure I can help out with other stuff." The jounin winked and followed Iruka to the kitchen.

Iruka arched an eyebrow, then he burbled with laughter. Kakashi blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Iruka shook his head, an amused smile hanging on his lips. "I just thought it strange that you can't cook since you've been living by yourself for ages."

Kakashi shrugged. "Maa… It's so much easier to just get take-outs."

"But it isn't healthy." Iruka said as he turned to the stove and stirred a pot.

The jounin grinned. "So that gives me more excuses to come over for dinner then."

Iruka turned to look at him and frowned. But the telltale amused smile on his lips clearly tell the copy nin that the chunin doesn't mind. Kakashi was about to tease him when he felt something being shoved into his hands.

"I don't provide free dinners. Go and set the table."

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he took the cutleries over to the dining table.

* * *

Dinner was a light affair, with jokes, laughter and the occasional teasing. Kakashi let his mask pool around his neck, not minding the fact that the academy teacher could actually see his face. In fact, as he thought about it, it shouldn't be something he should mind either.

Halfway through the dinner, Kakashi decided that he should put step three of his plan into action. He smiled as he fiddled with the mask around his neck and listened to Iruka telling him about a failed prank by Konohamaru.

"That boy is growing more and more like Naruto." Iruka shook his head. "Playing pranks instead of focusing on his studies and his basic trainings." Kakashi grinned. Perfect timing. Now all he had to do is to choose the correct words.

"Well, growing more like Naruto isn't exactly a bad thing. He is definitely growing stronger."

Iruka nodded. "That's true. I'm proud of him."

"You are close with him, aren't you?" Kakashi casually noted, changing the direction of the conversation.

"I guess." Iruka scratched the back of his head.

"Well, at least someone cares for him. I don't think it's very healthy for him if he grows up being hated and out casted by everyone."

"He survived that for years, I guess. It's not fair for him though. Whatever happened wasn't his fault." Iruka said wistfully. "But I'm glad that he had his bunch of close friends now."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm curious though. Everyone shuns him like he's some demon reincarnated because of the Kyuubi incident. Why did you choose to care for him?"

Iruka felt himself tensed at the question. He knew he couldn't claim full credit for caring for the Kyuubi vessel. He had his fair share of shunning the boy during his younger years too. He prodded his food disinterestedly.

The older man seems to notice his uneasiness and changed the topic smoothly as he popped another piece of fish into his mouth. "Maa….. This fish is good. You should teach me how to cook it sometime. At least, it spares me from eating too much take-out. As much as it is easier, I think I can survive better with some cooking skills."

Iruka laughed at that. And Kakashi laughed along with him. The mood lightened up a little as Iruka dished some of the fish slices on his plate over to the jounin, and in return, Kakashi gave him a grateful grin. The laughter ceased slightly and Iruka felt a little more relaxed.

He rubbed the scar across his nose nervously as the previous question rang in his mind. He took a sip of the sake before he spoke.

"You know….." He started. Kakashi looked up from his plate and stared at him. "I used to treat Naruto indifferently. My parents were killed in the battle against the Kyuubi and although I never blamed Naruto for that, but I have never been particularly fond of him either. Even when he became my student at the academy, I never spared him a second glance. To me, he was just a troublemaker and someone who plays pranks to pass his days."

"I didn't even think much of him as a ninja, considering the fact that he had failed the graduation exam so many times. But I guess Sandaime changed my perspective and I realized that Naruto is a lot like me when I was younger." Iruka rubbed his temple ruefully. "And when I found that common link, it was so much easier for me to bond with him."

Kakashi grinned. "I think I know what you mean."

Iruka laughed. "That's good to know." Then he blushed. "And it's good to know that you are getting along with him as well."

"Well, other than his recklessness and his lack of common sense when it comes to certain stuff, Naruto isn't a very hard person to get along. His unpredictability is one thing that really interests me." Kakashi chortled.

Iruka nodded in agreement. They looked at each other for a moment before breaking into another round of laughter.

* * *

Kakashi put on his sandals and smiled at the chunin.

"Thanks for the dinner, Iruka-sensei."

"Anytime." Iruka returned the smile. "It's nice to have company for dinner sometime."

"That I agree." Kakashi's eye crinkled up. "It takes away a little of the boredom of having to eat alone. Especially when you can escape the routine of having take-out."

Iruka laughed softly. "Well, I wouldn't mind having you over for dinner again."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as a pleased smile formed under his mask. "Thanks in advance." He opened the door and stepped outside. "Good night, sensei. I will see you again."

Iruka nodded and watched as the jounin stepped away from his apartment and headed down the stairs. He closed the door and leaned against it, a silly grin forming on his tanned face. It had been nice to have Kakashi over and he was beginning to enjoy the older man's company more.

He walked to the kitchen to clean up the dishes and in the back of his mind, he wondered how long more he would have to wait before the next date with the copy nin.

* * *

Kakashi was pleased. Or rather, he was more than pleased. Everything had gone well, and if it keeps up, he would be able to move to his final step very soon. Sooner than he had initially planned.

He had expected the subtle probing session to halt when the chunin had appeared uncomfortable earlier on. So, he was pleasantly surprised when Iruka actually shared his feelings openly. It had made it easier for him to answer when the younger man had asked some personal questions regarding himself.

As the jounin headed home, hands shoved in his pocket and adding a little skip into his steps, he couldn't help but grinned.

Step three – Opening up to each other.

In excellent progress.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Closer

**A/N: Thanks to all who have been reviewing this story. The next chapter is underway and should be up soon. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Getting Closer

Three weeks, six more dinners, four more dates and a few sessions of unplanned meetings later, Iruka found himself staring blankly out of his classroom window, watching his students play outside.

Well, he wasn't really watching. He was more into musing about his recent encounters with a certain silver-haired jounin. The same jounin who had appeared at the window he was looking out now some four days ago, with a box of lunch in his hands for the academy teacher, who had been too busy to get his own.

The same jounin who had appeared on the streets unexpectedly while Iruka was struggling to balance essays, books and groceries in two hands, and had helped the chunin brought home all the stuff with ease.

And the same jounin whom Iruka had been seeing more than anyone else in the village for the last few weeks. Naruto included. And that itself, is a major achievement on the jounin's part.

Iruka tapped his pen on the table absent-mindedly, as he wondered what it was about Kakashi that got him so out of sorts. The silver-haired man, it seems, has been occupying eighty percent of the thoughts of the academy teacher. Iruka found himself thinking about Kakashi at all the strangest moments.

Like when he was preparing dinner at home, he would think about what should be the next dish that he would cook for the jounin. Or when he was grading his assignments in the comfort of his own home, he would wonder if Kakashi was lounging in his own couch, reading his book. At night, when he was getting ready for bed, he would muse if Kakashi is on some rooftop, enjoying the night breeze and the moonlight.

And when Kakashi is out for missions, like now, he would find himself worrying for the jounin, even if it is the simplest D-rank mission.

He continued staring out of the window, as if hoping that something like four days ago would happen again and Kakashi would appear with a lunch in his hands. But the chunin knew that was impossible. Kakashi had been away on an S-rank mission for the last three days.

And so lost he was in his thoughts, that he did not realize that his students were back in the classroom and looking at him strangely.

Konohamaru stalked up to his teacher quietly and peered into his face. A mischievous grin broke out when he realized that Iruka is already lost to the reality of the world. He sneaked up behind the chunin's chair and was about to put his prank into action when a voice made him froze mid-action.

"Konohamaru, if you don't want to stay back after class to clean up the academy and then the Hokage's monument, I would advice that you go back to your seat this very minute."

Konohamaru looked up and laughed nervously when his teacher's face hovered over him.

"Now!"

The poor boy all but scrambled back to his seat.

Iruka stood from his chair with a deathly glare which made all his students squirmed in their seats. All of them were wise enough to know that the teacher's gaze is not one to be messed around with, and so, none of them dared to make a noise.

"Good. Now turn to page thirty-eight of your textbook. We are going to talk about the different types of chakra elements."

* * *

Kakashi perched on a tree and looked around. When he was sure that all was clear, he leapt from the branch and landed on the ground below.

"I've never gone on such an easy S-rank before." Genma yawned and leaned against the tree.

"Well, what did you expect? It's just information-gathering. The mission is ranked as S-class because of all the missing nins spotted in the area." Asuma snorted. "But truth be told, it is indeed a little too effortless. So much so that, I can't help but feel something is wrong."

"Yeah." Kakashi stretched himself. "We haven't come across any enemies and the information gathering process was a little too easy. It's almost as if they do not want to alarm us and just waiting for us to walk right into the trap."

"Hmm……" Genma looked thoughtful. "We just have to be more careful now. Anyway, another day and we will be back on Konoha grounds."

His two companions nodded.

"The two of you get some rest. I will keep watch." Kakashi leapt back up on a branch and started propelling himself upwards, until he reached the highest point, which gave him a good overview of the entire terrain. He thought for a moment before he nicked his thumb and summoned his nin-dogs.

"What is it, boss?" A gruff voice asked when the smoke cleared.

"Keep a watch out in the surroundings. I can't help but feel something is off. Let me know if you detect any forms of threats or traps."

The dogs sniffed a bit before they dispersed in different directions, except for one.

"What is it, Pakkun?" The copy nin raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just wanted to find out how you are getting along with that chunin."

Kakashi snorted. "We are in the midst of a mission now, Pakkun. Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Glad you know we are in the midst of a mission. Because it smells to me that your brain is clogged with nothing but Iruka. Keep fantasizing and you will get yourself killed in no time."

Kakashi glared. But the pug merely shrugged and took off in one of the directions. Kakashi scowled. Pakkun had just severely underestimated his dedication to Konoha. What did his nin-dog thought of him to be? A lovelorn idiot who would put personal issues above the importance of his mission and teammates? He leaned back against the trunk, making himself comfortable, before he divided his brain into two equal portions.

One part of his senses goes to watching the surroundings, detecting any forms of threats that may be nearing.

The other part of it, he dedicated it to thinking about a certain academy teacher, who had excellent cooking skills and a quirky attitude.

See, he would never jeopardize the success of the mission. Hell, he even sacrificed half of his brain power, just so he can ensure the safety of his teammates.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Ambushed

Chapter 9: Ambushed

"Three more hours and we are back on Konoha grounds." Asuma said as he flitted through the forest.

"I'm so looking forward to going home. One entire week without loving from Raidou is just bad enough." Genma smirked. Kakashi snorted.

"Don't give me that, Kakashi. I bet you are looking forward to going back to Iruka too." Genma gave him an all-knowing grin.

"Oh? Kakashi, I didn't know you and Iruka-sensei have already developed to the stage of 'going home to'." Asuma chortled. "A surprise topped off with a little shock, if you ask me."

"Shut up." Kakashi snapped. "Stop prying into my life and watch your own ass. Anything can happen. We are not safe until we reach Konoha."

"But seriously, how far have the two of you gone?" Asuma smirked. "You haven't been updating me since the last dinner that you went to a week or so ago."

"I don't update, Asuma. You, Kurenai and Anko are the ones poking into my affairs and digging out every single detail in my personal life." Kakashi groused. "And you have been pretty much 'updated'. That dinner was the last one we had before I was dragged out to this mission."

"And you are not going to make your next move?" Genma bit down his laughter. "You know, Iruka is pretty popular and a well-sought after individual amongst the shinobi. If you are not going to take action, someone might just beat you to it."

"Genma, we are not enemies. I don't need you to dampen my morale just to get me killed." Kakashi stated calmly as he kept his focus on the road in front.

"Ah…… So you are admitting that you do like Iruka." Genma snickered.

"I never deny that. And isn't that the topic that you've been harping on for the last fifteen minutes?" Kakashi finally shifted his gaze a little to glare at the man beside him.

"Well, I just have to hear you say it to confirm it." Genma said, amused. "So what are you intending to do next?"

"I have my plans." Kakashi said simply. Well, of course he had. Everything he had been doing for the last almost one month had been part of a carefully, meticulously planned out procedure, to get the chunin to see him in a different light. And so far, he had been successful.

Over the shared dinners and meetings ever since he put step three into place, he had been sharing about his life to the chunin more than he had ever to anybody else. And in return, Iruka had been telling him every single thing in his mind. His past, fears, achievements, hopes and dreams for the future. Some of which, Iruka had admitted, that he had never told anyone before. And just at the thought of it, made the copy nin's heart flutter.

He was almost certain that he would be able to act on the next step the moment he got back to Konoha and have had a well-deserved rest.

A sudden twitch in his senses made him throw all his thoughts out of his head and he immediately turned alert as he landed on a branch. His two comrades seemed to have sensed something too and have each drawn out their own kunai and assumed an offense position.

"We are in the midst of an ambush." Genma said as he eyed his surroundings warily.

"Seems like it. There are mixes of different chakra in this area." Asuma scrutinized the area carefully.

"They are coming." Kakashi growled as he leapt into the air and threw a kunai towards some bushes.

A moment later, a cry of pain could be heard and a group of enemy shinobi launched straight at them.

* * *

"Raidou!"

The scarred jounin jumped when someone burst into the mission room at top speed and headed straight to his desk, slamming on it.

"Just what the hell is it, Kotetsu? I've got a feeling that if I ever die, it won't be by the blade of an enemy's kunai, but by the piercing shard of your voice." Raidou scowled as he tried to arrange the papers on his desk which had gotten ruffled in the commotion.

Iruka glared at the racket from his desk. "Will you just keep your volume down, Kotetsu? This is the mission room, not the market. You don't have to shout to make yourself heard."

"Sorry Iruka." Kotetsu gave his friend a sheepish grin. Then he turned back to Raidou with a serious expression on his face. "Raidou, he's back, he's back!"

"What? Who the hell are you talking about?" The jounin was getting irritated. There were so many things to do and Kotetsu just seem intent on disrupting him.

"Genma! He's at the hospital. I heard that he, Kakashi and Asuma were ambushed on their way back from a mission."

Iruka paled. Had his worst fears come true? Were his worries not unfounded?

Raidou bolted from his seat. "When? Where? What? How?"

"I don't know. That's all I heard before I came running for you." Kotetsu took two steps back from the sudden change of mood in the older man.

Raidou took in a deep breath. "Take over my duties here, Kotetsu. I'm going to the hospital."

"Wha –?" Kotetsu blinked. He had come out of goodwill to inform Raidou, not to take over any duties.

Raidou glared at him and the spiky-haired chunin complied weakly. The scarred jounin headed towards the door. Then something struck him and he turned and eyed the tanned jounin sitting at his table, dumbfounded.

"Um…… Iruka, would you like to come with me?"

* * *

"Genma!"

The tokubetsu jounin was stunned and he paused, mid-conversation with a nurse. When he saw the person running towards him, he broke into a grin.

"Raidou, what a nice surprise."

And a swat at the head was all that greeted him.

"What?" Genma winced and rubbed his head.

"I was worried the hell out of my mind when I heard that you were in the hospital. And when I came running all the way here, all I saw was that you trying to flirt with a nurse and sounding so nonchalant about the entire thing." Raidou folded his arms and glared at him.

"You were worried about me?" Genma grinned. Raidou rolled his eyes. Genma waited expectantly and then falter a little when he saw someone coming up behind Raidou.

"Oh, Iruka, what a nice surprise too." Genma smirked.

Iruka blinked, then he smiled. "Are you alright, Genma?"

Genma waved a hand. "I'm fine. Some scratches. Nothing too serious. Anyway, I know you are not here for me. Your sweet little admirer is in the other examination room."

Iruka blushed and muttered something under his breath. Raidou gave him a little shove and gestured for him to go.

The two watched as Iruka watched gingerly towards the other room. They exchanged knowing glances. It had been so plaintively obvious that something was going on between the two.

"Do you actually think they are together already?" Raidou mused.

"No." Genma smirked.

"Oh? You sound confident."

"Of course. I just got back from the mission with Kakashi. I did my own probing and checking. Though I would say, a few more right moves, and we can expect to see another couple in our midst."

Raidou sighed. "I wish them all the best then. And hopefully, they will realise their feelings for each other soon."

"Well, I'm sure Kakashi has figured that out a long time ago. But our dense Iruka may be a little slow. Though I'm sure Kakashi will have his way." Genma turned his attention to the man beside him. "So, Rai, you haven't answered me yet. Were you worried about me?"

Raidou turned in the other direction to walk out of the hospital. "If you are done here, Genma, let's go."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise

**A/N: Again, thanks to all those who have reviewed. I had run out of inspirations for a while on how I should continue with this, but your reviews have definitely kept me inspired and motivated to keep this fic going. So, this fic is dedicated to all of you! Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprise

Iruka slide the door open a little and peeped in. The nurse looked up in surprise.

"Yes?"

Iruka straightened himself and blushed, as he cleared his throat. "I…… Um…… I'm looking for Kakashi-san."

"I'm right here!" A voice came from somewhere deep inside the room and Iruka felt himself blushed harder as he slid the door all the way and stepped in.

"Iruka-sensei, what a surprise." Kakashi grinned, as he held up his tank top half way for the medic nin in front to tend to a cut across his abdomen.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Stop talking like Genma."

"But I'm not Genma." Kakashi's eye arched into a smile, as the medic nin finished wrapping a bandage across his torso and pulled away.

Iruka sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." The jounin pulled his tank back down and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Nothing serious."

Iruka studied the jounin. Other than the wound which he had seen the medic-nin treated, the other injury was on his upper left arm, wrapped in a stash of white bandages.

"That doesn't look like 'not serious' to me, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka pointed to his arm with a frown.

"It's just a scrape." Kakashi shrugged. "I've got far worse injuries than this before."

"Hatake-san, here are your medication. Please remember to change your bandages every four hours to prevent infection. And try to minimize your movements. You don't want your wounds to open up again." A nurse interrupted them. Kakashi nodded and took the bag from the nurse before pulling his shirt and vest on.

"Well, I'm done here, Iruka-sensei. Let's go." Kakashi smiled. Iruka shook his head and walked out of the room. Kakashi followed with a happy grin behind his mask.

They fell in step beside each other and walked in silence.

"It's a nice feeling." Kakashi suddenly said.

"Huh?" Iruka stared at him, confused.

"It's nice to have someone to check on you when you are hurt." Kakashi stared at the path in front of him.

"Oh?" Iruka blinked. "Well, here at the hospital, you can have every single person to check on you if you want. The nurses will be happy to shower you with the attention, I'm sure."

"You know I don't mean that." Kakashi grinned as he turned to look at the chunin. Iruka met his gaze for a moment before turning away, blushing.

"How about dinner tonight, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked casually. It was almost a familiar question now.

"Are you sure? You are injured. The nurse told you not to move around too much. And you just came back from your mission. You need your rest." Iruka frowned.

"I said it's nothing serious. I still need to eat too. There's a new restaurant –"

"I decline." Iruka cut in. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and looked at the chunin who continued walking.

Iruka paused when he realized that Kakashi was no longer walking beside him. He turned to look at the jounin who was standing a few steps behind him with an unreadable expression. But oh well, who can read his expression when his entire face is covered, revealing only an eye.

And then, Iruka turned a beet red when he realized what he had just said. Had he just turned down a dinner date from Kakashi? That was definitely not what he had meant.

"Um….. I don't mean it that way, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka stuttered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Iruka gave an exasperated sigh.

"What I mean is that you shouldn't move around with your injuries." Iruka said in a small voice. "You know….. I…… Um…… I can cook dinner at your house."

Kakashi was silent. Iruka fidgeted nervously as he waited for a response. He almost felt like digging a hole and hiding in it. Had he just invited himself to the jounin's house? What has gotten into him that he dared to make such a suggestion?

Before he could even recover, someone was pulling him by the arm out of the hospital, a happy voice ringing beside him.

"Ah…… Iruka-sensei, then we are going to have to do some groceries shopping. I'm looking forward to the feast that you are going to whip up tonight."

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe his luck as he walked down the streets with Iruka. A S-rank mission topped up with some injuries had pushed the chunin right into his arms. Not literally, but at least it had brought them closer. He had been surprised when Iruka actually showed up at the hospital to check on him. He didn't know how Iruka found out, but he was glad that the chunin did. It assured him more than anything else that Iruka actually cares for him.

And hell, the academy teacher had even volunteered to cook for him at his own house. Kakashi would never have thought this would even happen until they are officially together. That is, if he ever got to that.

"So, what else do we need to get?" The older man asked as he adjusted the bags in his hands.

"I think that's enough." Iruka grimaced. "You have been buying every single thing in the marketplace. I'm sure you have enough food to feed a small army for one week."

"Well, that gives me a good enough reason to have you cooking for me for the next one week, isn't it?" Kakashi teased as he watched the younger man for a response.

And as expectedly, Iruka blushed.

"Shut up and let's get going." The chunin muttered. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, let's shop a bit more. There may be things that we could have missed out on." Kakashi walked down the streets cheerfully. Iruka stared at the jounin's back, and then to the bags he was holding and finally to the bags in his own arms.

He seriously doubted that there was anything else that they have yet to buy.

Iruka sighed and trailed after the jounin. After all, that wasn't his money to spend.

A few more stops at a few more stores, a little more groceries adding on to the pile that the two shinobi were already carrying and a bit of contemplating from the jounin later, Iruka practically dragged Kakashi back to his own apartment.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you thinking of inviting the whole of Konoha to eat with you?" Iruka frowned as he grabbed the jounin's wrist and dragged him away from a confectionary shop. As much as he wasn't the one paying for it, Kakashi is buying a little too much for someone who is staying on his own and seldom cooks.

Kakashi blinked as he was being pulled down the street after the chunin. His eye paused at the tanned fingers clutching on tightly to his own pale wrist. Apparently, Iruka was irritated enough to not have noticed the contact.

Kakashi grinned and he let himself be led away by the chunin. He wasn't going to say anything and spoil the mood or draw Iruka's attention to the fact that he was holding on to the jounin's wrist.

Yup. Step four is definitely going to be executed that night.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Closer to Victory

**A/N: And yes, I've finally decided on how to continue the story. So, thanks to all those who have been reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 11: Closer to Victory

Kakashi leaned on the kitchen counter, as he watched Iruka cook the soup. He glanced around the room, and tried to see if there was anything else that he could do.

The table had been set. The ingredients were laid out on the counter beside the stove. The vegetables were chopped. The meat and fish were thawed. And Kakashi had even made tea.

But the jounin was still bored and Iruka refused to let him help with the cooking.

Of course it wasn't because of his injuries. But rather, it was due to the copy nin's skills or rather, lack of it, in the kitchen. Iruka had kicked him out of the cooking area after a failed attempt at cutting the vegetables. Apparently, the jounin had regarded the cabbage as some form of an enemy and had mutilated it into tiny shreds. Thankfully, the chunin had discovered and salvaged it before the entire cabbage was being minced into uneatable portions.

"Iruka-sensei, isn't there anything that I can do?" Kakashi asked as he fiddled with a spoon.

"Yes. The one thing you can do is to stop asking me that question every five minutes, so that I can concentrate on cooking the dinner." Iruka answered, as he added some spices into the soup and then turned his attention back to the fish cooking in the pan.

Kakashi frowned. Surely there was something that he can do to help the chef in his kitchen. But then, he decided that he had been asking the question enough. So with a shrug, he retreated to the living room to read his book.

* * *

The delicious aroma of the food fresh off the stove wafted in the air and filled the senses of the jounin lounging in the couch, making his stomach growled. Kakashi put away his book and strode to the dining table where Iruka was setting down the dishes.

Kakashi blinked at the feast before him as the academy teacher walked back into the kitchen. He could have sworn that he had died and gone to heaven. Forget the fact that he hardly cooked for himself. Even before, when he had dinner at Iruka's house, he had never had such a spread before. It was usually a simple home-cooked meal of noodles or rice. But this……

Kakashi was almost sure that if Iruka was to retire as a shinobi one day, he can jolly well become a chef.

The jounin plopped down on his chair as Iruka set down the soup on the table and took off his apron, slinging it over one of the chairs. He then took his seat opposite the copy nin.

"God, Iruka. What a spread. What's the occasion?" Kakashi asked as he pulled down his mask and started to attack the salmon.

"No occasion. You bought too much food. If I don't start cooking, it will turn bad after a while." Iruka snorted. Kakashi laughed softly.

"But that doesn't call for so much food in one meal, does it?" The jounin said, as he put a piece of chicken into his mouth and looked at Iruka speculatively.

Iruka rubbed the scar across his nose nervously as his cheeks was dusted with a faint pink. "Well…… Um….. You've just returned from a mission. So…… Um…… I thought that you would prefer a proper meal after surviving on ration bars for a week." The chunin muttered.

Kakashi grinned. "So thoughtful of you, sensei. Well, I will be sure to finish up everything to show my appreciation."

Iruka turned red as he picked up his chopsticks and dug into his own meal.

"So how was your day?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

Iruka shrugged. "The usual. Except for some reasons unknown, the children were more rowdy today."

Kakashi chuckled and the pair soon settled into a comfortable conversation with the occasional teasing. That is, until Kakashi swerve the direction of the conversation to more serious and personal matters.

"Say, Iruka-sensei, what do you think about being in a relationship?" Kakashi asked as he put his chopsticks in his mouth and stared at the ceiling.

Iruka blinked dumbly. Hadn't they just been discussing on the best ways to put rowdy kids under control just ten seconds ago? He turned two shades darker when the question eventually sets in.

"Uh….. Why the sudden question?" Iruka mumbled as he prodded his fish.

"Just curious." Kakashi continued staring at the ceiling, as if it would provide him with some forms of answer.

The next few seconds of silence felt like the longest for the jounin as Iruka fumbled for an answer. He hadn't meant to put the teacher into such an awkward position, but he needed to know, so that at least, it will provide him an idea of some sort and pave the way for him.

"Uh…… I guess anyone would want to be in a stable relationship, wouldn't they?" Iruka scratched his scar nervously. "I mean, when they reach a certain age that is……"

"So, I'm assuming that you are not opposed to being in a relationship now?" Kakashi said in a teasing tone.

"Well…… Um…… I guess not." Iruka began to fidget nervously in his seat. Just what was the older man up to and how a simple question like this could make him so nervous was really beyond his comprehension.

"Ah……" Kakashi smiled. Iruka blinked again. Whatever did that mean? And did he just notice that the jounin had relaxed visibly?

Kakashi didn't say anymore and started digging into his meal. Iruka frowned. Somehow, whatever the copy nin had started had put an edge in him and he wasn't satisfied until he got an answer on why the issue was even brought up.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what was that all about?" Iruka raised an eyebrow as he set his chopsticks down by his bowl. Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see what your views of being in a relationship are." Kakashi shoved a mouthful of vegetables in his mouth as he turned thoughtful. "What do you look for in a partner, Iruka-sensei?"

"Er……" Iruka blushed as he bit his bottom lip. "Commitment, understanding and caring, I guess."

"That doesn't seem too hard." Kakashi smiled happily as he dug into his food again.

"Huh?" Iruka simply couldn't understand where the jounin was coming from. Truth be told, the entire topic baffled him.

He stared for a few more moments before he frowned and picked up his chopsticks as he started to dig into the food again.

Just when he thought that Kakashi wasn't going to dwell on the topic anymore, the jounin popped a question, which almost caused Iruka to choke on the mouthful of rice.

"Iruka-sensei, which way do you swing?"

"What?!" Iruka's face turned shades darker than his usual normal skin tone.

Kakashi laughed. "That's nothing to be shy about, Iruka-sensei. Well, maybe I should start with myself. I swing both ways. And my previous lovers are……"

"I don't want to know." Iruka groaned. How did a simple dinner turn out to be a heart-to-heart talk about their preferences in a relationship?

Kakashi grinned at the chunin's response. Well, he had no intention to tell him either. That was just his way to get Iruka to open up. From what he had gathered the past one month through his interactions with the younger man, he had come to know that although Iruka was a straightforward person, he was also wary about what he says and would only share something when the other person is also willing to share.

And Kakashi felt almost guilty at manipulating the chunin to sing to his tune with this little piece of knowledge, since he hadn't been totally honest about what he had been sharing. But that was beside the point. His main objective is still to get his answer from Iruka.

"So, Iruka-sensei, what about you?" Kakashi smiled, his eye arching up.

Iruka cleared his throat and focused on his rice. "Shut up."

"Aw…… That's not fair, sensei. I've told you my sexual preferences. It's only right that you tell me too." Kakashi tapped his chopsticks against the edge of the bowl.

Iruka glared as his face heated up. "And why is it that you want to know?"

"I'm curious." Kakashi smirked. "Since I have never seen you dating anyone before."

"Well, that's not surprising." Iruka snorted. "You haven't known me for very long, have you?"

"Hmm….." Kakashi stared up at the ceiling, as if contemplating. "It may be true that I haven't known you for very long. But if you have ever been dating, the news would have spread like wildfire in the village. After all, this is a village of shinobi and a village of shinobi is also known as the village of gossips."

Iruka gaped. Then he sighed. The jounin was right. There is nothing to hide in a village of shinobi. Even the best kept secret would be found out when you are living amongst a pool of prying ninja. Unless, of course, you hide yourself so well that you are almost non-existent in the eyes of the gossip community, like a certain silver-haired jounin.

"So, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi smiled, not at all relenting.

Iruka growled. Then he sighed in defeat. "I…… Um…… I…… I swing both ways too."

"That's good to know." Kakashi nodded happily. Iruka blinked.

He definitely does not know what is wrong with the jounin that night.

* * *

"That was a nice dinner, Iruka-sensei. Thank you very much." Kakashi beamed, as he stood by the door while Iruka was putting on his sandals.

"You are welcome, Kakashi-sensei. Please take care of your wounds." Iruka nodded as he picked up his bag and sling it over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you do not want me to walk you home?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm absolutely sure. The nurse asked you to minimize your movements. So, you should at least keep to that and get some rest. I can make it home on my own." Iruka smiled.

"So, when can I see you again? I still have a lot of food waiting to be cooked." Kakashi grinned at the chunin expectantly.

"Oh…… Uh……" Iruka scratched his scar in embarrassment. "I can come over tomorrow evening, if you are available."

"Of course I am. I will see you tomorrow evening then."

"Sure." Iruka muttered as he turned to walk away.

"Iruka-sensei." Kakashi called. Iruka paused and turned around. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the jounin fidgeting nervously. In all the time he had known Kakashi, he was well aware that the word 'bashful' can never be used to describe the older man.

Kakashi stepped closer to the chunin, until their faces were mere inches apart. Iruka swallowed and tried to step back, but a hand on his waist restricted his movements.

"Good night." Kakashi said and closed the gap, placing a soft kiss on the chunin's lips. When he felt the chunin tensed, and then relaxed, he almost smirked into the kiss.

Iruka blinked dazedly when the copy nin stepped back. It took him a while to recover before he realized what had just happened and he flushed.

"Good night, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka mumbled and hurried away.

Kakashi watched the hastily retreating figure and grinned. He was happy. And why wouldn't he? He had achieved his objectives for that night. Iruka, although a little hesitant initially, had eventually told him about his views and what he looks for in a relationship. And then, there was the kiss.

Kakashi wasn't sure what it was that made him suddenly step up to kiss the chunin. But he was pleasantly surprise that Iruka hadn't freaked out and pulled away.

Step four – Opening the chunin up to the idea of a relationship.

A complete victory.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Confusion

**A/N: And yes, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for your reviews. I hope to be able to reach a conclusion in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Confusion

The moment Iruka entered his apartment, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, his heart thumping erratically. What the hell just happened? Did Kakashi just kiss him?

The chunin swallowed hard. The first and last time the jounin had kissed him was during the end of the 'date' that was a result of the dare which his friends had imposed on him. But even then, that was purely a teasing act from the copy nin and Iruka definitely hadn't reacted like he just did.

When the older man had stepped nearer earlier on, Iruka had felt his heart thumping so hard that he feared that it would jump right out of his chest and he was almost hyperventilating when Kakashi's face neared his. When those soft lips pressed against his, he had felt his body melting into the warmth.

Iruka bit his bottom lip. Now, what was all this emotions that Kakashi had put in him? Sure, he had enjoyed being with the older man and had loved the company. But this? Surely this has gone beyond platonic friendship, hasn't it?

Iruka groaned as he slid to the ground. He was confused as hell over what he was feeling. How many male or even female friends would actually kiss him like that? Even though it was just a chaste kiss that barely lasted for five seconds? If he actually thought about it, Kakashi was the only one. Even Genma, who teased him often enough did not dare to take such a bold step.

The chunin drew up his knees and buried his face in between them. He felt his face heating up when he recalled that brief moment of intimacy. Did he actually relax into the kiss? Oh god, when did he ever get the notion that it had felt so right?

Iruka sat up straight as a thought crossed his mind. Surely…… Surely he hadn't fallen for the copy nin, had he? He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling his mouth turning dry, his throat constricting and butterflies began to attack his stomach. He blinked dumbly into the blank space for a few moments. Then with a growl, he stood up and stomped over to his room. He was going to take a bath. A nice, long one.

Yes, a hot bath would definitely take all those frustrating thoughts out of his mind.

But as his hand reached for the knob of his bedroom door, he paused. And his other hand moved up to touch his lips. He could still feel the other man's lips on his.

And he couldn't help the silly grin that formed on his face.

* * *

Kakashi stared blankly at the book in front of him. He hadn't turned a single page since he began reading an hour ago. There were so many thoughts going on in his mind that he barely realized what was going on in his surroundings. And that's an extremely dangerous feat for a ninja, especially when there are other ninjas around you.

Naruto frowned as he dusted off the dirt from his clothes from the training that day. He glared up at his teacher lounging in the branch, seemingly reading, but apparently drifting off somewhere else. Sasuke stood scowling beside him and Sakura sat on the ground, playing with a blade of grass, having given up long ago trying to get the attention of her jounin leader.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto growled. No response.

"I told you, Naruto. He's dead to the world. I've been calling for him for the last half an hour, but he hadn't responded to me once." Sakura muttered. "We have two options now. Either we go and practice on our own, or we can head for home, since Kakashi-sensei obviously isn't interested in our training today."

"I'm going to make him respond." Naruto reached into his pouch for a kunai. He gave a grin to his teammates who gave him a look of disapproval.

"Naruto, that's not right……" Sakura frowned.

"Idiot." Sasuke snorted. Naruto huffed before turning his attention to Kakashi. With a quick flip of his wrist, the kunai flew up towards the jounin in the tree.

Naruto watched in anticipation as the kunai neared the copy nin's arm. Just as he thought that it will strike the older man, another kunai blocked off the attack attempt.

Naruto growled in mild disappointment as his kunai dropped onto the ground. He glanced up angrily at his teacher who was looking down at them.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Finally you are responding. We've been trying to get your attention for the last hour." Naruto folded his arms and glared through his blue orbs.

"Ah…… I was lost on the road of life, wondering why people get themselves entangled in a web of emotions." Kakashi glanced up at the sky. "It's so amazing, isn't it? People actually have something in them called feelings."

Jaws dropped. Three pairs of eyes stared at the jounin, as though they had just heard that Kakashi was actually a female in disguise.

"Something is wrong with him today, isn't it?" Sakura whispered hastily to her two teammates. Naruto nodded uncertainly. Sasuke snorted.

"You! Who are you?! Why are you impersonating Kakashi-sensei? Drop your henge now! What do you want? Are you infiltrating Konoha?!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the jounin who narrowed his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi jumped off the branch and landed before his three charges. "Alright, that's all for today. You are all dismissed."

"Eh?" Naruto shouted incredulously, forgetting quickly about the accusation he had thrown at the jounin earlier, in favour of the new statement his teacher had said. "But you haven't taught us any new things!"

"You haven't even perfected your chakra control. How do you expect to master other techniques?" Kakashi turned and flipped a page in his book as he began to walk out of the training field. "Work on your chakra control first and when I'm satisfied, I will teach you new things."

Naruto wasn't one to give up. He ran up to his teacher and blocked his path out of the training area. "I've mastered it already." He folded his arms and looked up at the older nin smugly.

"Oh really?" Kakashi studied him for a brief moment. "Then why was it that you can't even stick onto that tree branch and kept falling into the mud below?"

Naruto fidgeted. Then he glowered. "I did not!"

"Oh? Then I must go and get my eyes checked then. But the last time I did, which was last month, I was told that I had perfect eyesight." He glanced down at the young boy. "Naruto, if you think that I wasn't watching on how the three of you train, then think again. Next time, if you want to convince me to teach you something new, either you perfect your basics, or come up with a better excuse."

With that the jounin nudged the boy gently aside and raised his hand in a half wave. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Kakashi watched as Iruka busied himself in the kitchen. He smiled. He was glad that his actions the previous night hadn't put the chunin in an awkward situation and Iruka had still behaved pretty much his usual self around the jounin.

He strode up to the younger man and peeked over his shoulders.

"What are you cooking tonight?"

"Teriyaki chicken, grilled salmon, miso soup and stir fried eggplant in tomato sauce." Iruka mumbled as he stirred the ingredients.

"That sounds good." Kakashi grinned.

Iruka suddenly seemed to notice the older man's presence behind him and he looked up from the sauce he was mixing. Kakashi turned slightly to look at the chunin when he felt the movement and watched in amusement as a blush colored the tanned cheeks.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei?"

"Go to the living room and leave me to my cooking." Iruka said hastily as he turned slightly and shove Kakashi out of the way.

Kakashi blinked and then he shrugged and shuffled out of the kitchen. His genius brain tells him that he should leave things as it is. If Iruka is getting comfortable being around him, Kakashi was sure he didn't want to jeopardize it by interrogating the younger man.

* * *

Iruka pretended to busy himself in stirring the soup as he listened to the jounin walk out into the sitting area. Once he was sure that the older man was out of earshot, he let out a breath he had been holding.

Damn. He didn't know why he was still here cooking dinner for the both of them when the previous night incident was so clearly etched in his mind and just the mere thought of it will send his heart thumping wildly and his stomach knotting.

He growled and stirred the soup in a rapid movement, causing some of the contents to spill onto the stove.

There was only one emotion raging through him now.

Confusion.

He was confused as to why the jounin would kiss him the night before. He was confused why he hadn't been in the least bit angry or irritated at the act of affection. He was confused just what Kakashi was up to.

And he was confused just how he was feeling towards the other man.

He shook his head to clear out the thoughts. Whatever it is, it doesn't require him to think about right in the home of another person, especially when the person is the main culprit to how he is feeling at that point in time.

He turned back to the ingredients laid out on the counter beside him. Now, what's the next dish to prepare?

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Ready

**A/N: I tried to put everything into one chapter and draw a conclusion to it. But I guess, I can't. After reading through the draft several times, I guess I still need to add some kind of a flow to the story. So yeah, this is the second last chapter, I hope. Thanks to all who have reviewed! ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Getting Ready

Kakashi sat on his couch with his book. His brows furrowed together as he tried to read the text. Funny. Somehow, the words just seem to swim right past him that night. He couldn't even grasp a single word clearly.

He snapped the book shut and sank deeper into the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Iruka had left two hours ago. But his brain was still processing little bits of details of the tanned chunin, trying to find the subtle hint that told him that he could go ahead with his next plan.

It has been a week since that fateful night when he had kissed Iruka.

And what had transpired after that? Well, Iruka still acted normal around him, laughing, joking and telling him the stories of his every day. That evening, after dinner, they had even sat down at the coffee table, over a game of Go and discussing about everything under the sun.

Which was a good thing in the copy nin's point of view. At least Iruka hadn't been put off and somehow, it just gave him a glimpse of hope.

Standing up, he slipped his book into the shelf and headed to his room. As he slipped under the covers, he made a decision.

He will go ahead and move on to his next step. After all, he got nothing to lose right?

Wrong. If he doesn't take it cautiously, he may end up losing the friendship which had been built up between the two of them. He may end up hurting his own ego if things go wrong. And worse, if he isn't careful, he may end up chasing away what could possibly be the love of his life.

Kakashi groaned as he buried his face in his pillows.

No, this wouldn't do. He needs to execute it flawlessly. He cannot afford to leave any room for failures. This will take some time to plan it out. But he was sure he will be able to do it.

* * *

Genma flicked his senbon and watched quietly. The mission room was getting past its busy hour and shinobi are starting to clear out of the room.

Something just isn't right, and he knows it.

Raidou entered the room with a stack of papers and eyed the honey-haired man, who seems oblivious to his surroundings. He frowned and walked over, dumping the papers on the table in front of Genma.

No reaction from the other man.

"Genma, just what the –" Raidou's statement was being cut short by a gesture from Genma. The honey-haired jounin put a finger to his lips, signaling for the man to stay silent, as he continued staring.

Raidou rubbed his chin and followed the other man's gaze. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he turned back.

"What is it?"

"Did you notice?"

"What?" Raidou scowled, his patience running out.

"Iruka."

Raidou turned again and looked at the tanned chunin sitting at his table. He turned back to Genma. "And what about him?"

"Something is off. I've been watching him for a week." Genma smirked.

"You what?!" Raidou roared. Genma jumped in his seat at the voice and turned to look at his lover. Then he realized how he had just sounded.

"Uh, I don't mean it that way, Raidou." Genma laughed nervously.

"And just what do you mean?" The anger wasn't gone in the voice.

"Look at him, Rai. Just look at him. We are creating a din here. But he isn't even in the least affected. No, scratch that. He didn't even notice!"

Raidou turned to look at Iruka again. And sure enough, the chunin doesn't seem to have notice the conflict between the two jounin. He was staring at a scroll in front of him and he held a pen in his hand. But, he wasn't writing, and from the looks of it, it doesn't seem that he is reading the contents in the scroll either.

"It's been a week. He spaces out so very often for god know what reason."

"Spacing out? That isn't like Iruka." Raidou looked thoughtful. Genma nodded eagerly.

"There's something else. I tried talking to him the past week. But every time I talk about Kakashi, he blushes and stutters. I'm sure there's something going on between them." Genma grinned.

"Hmm……" Raidou frowned. "I wonder just what is wrong."

"Yeah, who knows?" Genma stood from his seat and was about to head over to the tanned chunin when someone stepped into the mission room and beat him to the desk.

Genma blinked. Just what the hell was Kakashi doing here? He was sure the jounin wasn't on any mission and isn't it a bit too late to pick up one?

The silver-haired jounin ignored the others in the room and stood in front of Iruka.

"Yo, sensei."

Iruka snapped from his reverie and Raidou's jaw dropped when the normally calm teacher fumbled and almost knocked a stack of papers on his desk to the ground.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" Kakashi blinked. Iruka blushed.

"Y…… Yes. Sorry." Iruka mumbled. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um…… Well……" Kakashi paused. Iruka looked at him and barely kept from gaping.

Kakashi looked nervous. That's something new for the chunin. The older man had always come across as someone confident and strong. Always sure of his own words and actions and never a moment of hesitation.

This certainly isn't the Kakashi that he and everyone else had always known.

Iruka shifted and looked past the jounin, noticing his two other comrades staring at them, as if waiting for some kind of drama to take place. Genma and Raidou turned away immediately and pretended to sort out their paperwork. Iruka frowned. But his attention was brought back when the jounin in front of him began speaking again.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, I was actually wondering if you would be free tomorrow evening for dinner." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, of course." Iruka answered without a second thought as he smiled. It had already become such a natural answer. His eyes darted between the silver-haired jounin and his two friends who were watching the small exchange.

"Great. I will pick you up at 7pm from your apartment." Kakashi's eye crinkled up. Iruka nodded.

"Sure. I will see you tomorrow evening then."

Kakashi nodded and lift his hand in a half wave before making his exit.

* * *

Kakashi cursed as he left the mission room and hurried down the streets. He couldn't believe that he was so nervous in front of Iruka. What happened to that cool and calm façade that he always put up? Just what is it about Iruka that always got him so edgy and unsure of himself?

Damn.

Kakashi paused in his steps and raked a hand through his hair in frustration. He had to stop acting like some kind of a lovelorn fool in front of Iruka. Sure, he had found himself attracted to the chunin more than he wanted to be. But that is definitely no reason for him to uptight about the whole thing. Thankfully, he had been able to collect back himself before he started acting like a total idiot in front of the chunin earlier.

'_Great.'_ Kakashi took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. Then he turned and headed towards the memorial stone.

The worst is over. Iruka had agreed to the date. Now what he needs to do is to chill it out and hoped that everything will go accordingly to what he had planned.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Preparations

**A/N: Nope. I guess I can't make a conclusion just yet. Kakashi and Iruka are a little too nice to just give them a quick conclusion. But well, another two more chapters and that's it. *beams* Thanks for all your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Preparations

Kakashi walked down the streets, smiling a little too happily, though no one could really read his mood, since he is wearing his mask.

He had a lot of arrangements to make. This is the day that he had been waiting for. This day will determine if he will be happy or empty for the rest of his life. And since it was Friday, he had to hurry, as a lot of place would be crowded. He turned the corner and headed down to one of the French restaurant to make a reservation.

"Jounin-sama, what time would you like your reservation to be?" The girl at the counter smiled at him.

"7 30pm."

"Under the name of?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Any special requests?"

Kakashi stared at the ceiling for a moment before something clicked and he nodded. The girl passed him a piece of paper.

"You can write down your requests here. We will try our best to fulfill it."

Kakashi nodded. "It would be best if you can actually do it." He scribbled quickly on the piece of paper and handed it back to the girl.

The girl read through the requests and smiled. "This shouldn't be too hard."

"That's good." Kakashi returned the smile.

"We will see you this evening then, jounin-sama."

Kakashi turned and strode out of the restaurant. He had something else he needs to do.

* * *

"Why do we have to do it?" Naruto growled.

"Because it's an order." Kakashi smiled.

"An order from you!" Naruto pointed a pudgy finger at his teacher.

"It's still an order. And I'm your teacher. So all the more you should obey." Kakashi swept the finger out of his face.

"Really, Kakashi. Whatever you want to do, just get your genin to do it. Why do you have to drag mine and Kurenai's in as well?" Asuma grumbled as he leaned against a tree and took a puff out of his cigarette.

"Now, Asuma, friends are for helping one another." Kakashi grinned. Asuma sighed. He had a good idea what was going on.

"Kakashi, it's just a date with Iru –" A hand slapped over Asuma's mouth, effectively cutting him off. Kurenai whispered harshly into his ears.

"You don't have to announce it to the whole world, you know?" Kakashi was beside Kurenai in a second.

"Thanks for that. I don't really want to handle a bunch of genin if they found out about this. At least not today."

Kurenai gave the silver-haired jounin a grin. "Anytime."

Asuma sighed resignedly and pried Kurenai's hand from his mouth.

"Fine. So what time do we have to be there?"

"We will pass by the area at 9pm."

Asuma nodded tiredly. "9pm that is." He called to the genin. "Every single one of you, meet me and Kurenai here at 7pm this evening. We will need some time for preparations."

At that, groans and complaints were heard.

"Troublesome."

"Now my father will complain that I'm not helping out at the flower shop again."

"Kakashi-sensei, how do you compensate a girl who has to give up on her mask treatment for the evening just to help you out?"

"Na…… Naruto-kun…. I…. I'm go…going out with him."

"Will we get to go for barbeque before meeting?"

"Can I not be present? I'm going to teach Akamaru some new tricks."

"……"

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't care! You owe me ramen for this!"

"Hn. Idiots."

Amidst the chatter, Kakashi merely smiled before he turned to the two other jounin. "Thank you!" With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Iruka stared at the mirror for the _n_th time that evening. For some unknown reasons, he was nervous. He folded his arms and then unfolds it before striding out to his living room and took to pacing around the small area.

It's just another dinner. He shouldn't be feeling so edgy about it. He had gone on so many dinners with the jounin before, even to the extent of having it at each other's houses. Surely, he should be at ease over a dinner out.

But somehow, he just felt that evening would be different. And Kakashi sending him a message asking him to dress up formally didn't help matters either. It just left him wondering just what would be happening that night.

And then, he realized that he wasn't in the least bit irritated with the jounin's secrecy, which he was sure that he would have been if it had been a few months back, when he barely even knew Kakashi. The thought that the older man is taking such extents to keep his motives a secret was enough to send Iruka's heart leaping in anticipation.

Iruka turned when he heard the faint knock on his apartment door. He glanced up at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

6 30pm. Just who could it be? Surely it can't be Kakashi, since he was expecting at least another half an hour of waiting for the jounin. Oh wait. Knowing the other man, he probably would have to wait longer than that.

Iruka walked over and simply hoped that there weren't any emergency issues which will require him to attend to it immediately. It would spoil the date that he was so, undeniably looking forward to. He paused for a moment before he pulled the door open and then, he blinked at the person in front of him.

* * *

"You are early." A smirk.

"Shut up." Kakashi snorted. "So, have you gotten what I asked you to?"

"Of course." Anko dug into her jacket. "Now tell me, what are you planning to ask him tonight?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes which Kakashi was sure that he doesn't like it.

"None of your business." Kakashi muttered as he held out his hand. "Now hurry up, or I'm going to be late."

"For the first time, I'm hearing that you are worried about being late. What happened to our cool and calm copy nin?" Anko grinned and placed a box in the open palm. "I'm impressed that a chunin can get you so ruffled up."

Kakashi rolled his eye and opened the box to check the item before stuffing the box into his jacket pocket. "Thanks, Anko. That was such a nice encouragement." He said dryly.

Anko shrugged and the playful smirk was back on her face. "Keep me updated. All the best for tonight!"

* * *

"Genma? What are you doing here?" Iruka blinked in surprise.

The tokubetsu jounin shrugged and pulled out a document from his flak jacket. "Tsunade-sama asks me to deliver this to you." The older man studied his friend for a moment before he grinned. "You are dressed up. Going somewhere?"

"Uh….. Yeah." Iruka mumbled and pulled the document out of the jounin's hand. "Is there anything else?"

"Where are you going?" Genma raised an eyebrow. "On a date with Kakashi?"

"Shut up." Iruka blushed.

Genma chuckled. "And I thought I heard it wrong when I met Asuma and Kurenai earlier. So he's finally making the move. And I was wondering how long we would have to wait."

Iruka frowned. "Just what are you talking about? It's just a dinner."

"Ah…… Dense as ever, Iruka." Genma smirked. "I would have thought you would have discovered by now. Since everyone around you have been so blatantly aware of what's going on. But, seems to me you are still as oblivious." Genma clapped a hand on the chunin's shoulder before turning away.

"Have a nice evening, Iruka!"

Before the chunin could even respond or ask just what the other man had meant, Genma was gone.

* * *

Kakashi cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He tugged at the black jacket, getting a little irritated at the stiffness of the material. Then he reached up a hand and soothed his unruly hair. When he was satisfied that everything was in place, he stared at the door in front of him.

For once, Hatake Kakashi was early. In his long line of history for his tardiness, this is the first time that he actually arrived ahead of the appointed time.

He took in a deep breath and collected his own calm, before he raised his hand and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened slowly and a head popped out.

"Yo." Kakashi grinned.

Iruka blinked, before he opened the door all the way. "Kakashi-sensei, you are early."

"Uh, yeah." Kakashi scratched the side of his head. "Um…… Good to go?"

Iruka smiled. "Sure."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Almost There

**A/N: No more maybes. This is the second last chapter. The last chapter is already in progress and should be up by tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Almost There

Iruka stared in awe at the restaurant as Kakashi spoke to the lady at the counter.

"This way, sirs." One of the waiters came up to them and ushered them into the restaurant.

Kakashi smiled as he followed the waiter, noting Iruka's dazed expression as he trailed after the older man. The attendant sat them down at a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant before speaking politely. "Your orders will be up in a while."

Kakashi nodded before turning to regard Iruka. "I've placed the orders beforehand. I hope you are alright with it."

Iruka smiled. "Yes. That's fine, Kakashi-sensei." The chunin looked around before turning back to look at the older man. "This place is expensive, isn't it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "That doesn't matter. I'm paying for it."

Iruka frowned. "That's not the problem."

"Then don't worry about it. Just enjoy your dinner." Kakashi said with a wink. Iruka was about to protest when a waitress came up to him. She looked at them uncertainly before she spoke.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. But here is something for you."

Iruka blinked in surprise. In the hands of the young lady was a bouquet of red and lavender roses. He took it into his hands and took a good look at the dozen roses wrapped in cordyline and decorated with babybreath. Then he glanced up at the older man who was scratching the side of his head sheepishly.

"Uh….. I hope you like that." Kakashi muttered. Iruka blushed. Receiving flowers in public when he was a guy just seems funny. But then, he somehow didn't seem to mind so much, especially when the flowers were from Kakashi.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks." Iruka set the bouquet at the side of the table, noting the color combination of the roses. And then, Kakashi shoved a box across the table towards him. He blinked.

"This is for you too. I thought it would suit you pretty fine." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh?" Iruka opened the box. Inside, was a silver pocket watch with a gold rim, a leaf carving in the centre and small dolphin carvings decorating the side. He took it out from the velvet case to examine it.

"This is beautiful. Where did you buy it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I saw it a few months back in the Land of Waves. So, when Anko told me that she was going there for a mission a few days back, I asked her to get it for me. I'm just glad she made it back in time for me to give it to you."

"But, you are buying me dinner and now you are giving me such an expensive gift. I can't accept it." Iruka frowned and push it back to the jounin.

"I won't have any use for it either. I bought it for you. So you can do whatever you want with it." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Iruka raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled.

"Thanks." His eyes strayed to the flowers at the side of the table and he was about to ask Kakashi about the purpose of the roses when the entrée was being served.

He decided to put off asking the jounin when the onion soup was set before him and he tucked into it.

* * *

Somewhere through their main course, a violinist came up beside their table and started playing. Iruka startled at the sudden intrusion while Kakashi leaned back in his chair, enjoying the soothing music.

The chunin looked from the violinist to Kakashi and then back to the musician.

"Nice music, isn't it?" Kakashi smiled. Iruka nodded uncertainly.

"Relax, Iruka-sensei. Tonight is meant for you to enjoy. Don't get so tensed up." Kakashi teased. Iruka frowned, sensing something was up.

"What is this all about, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka hissed.

Kakashi merely gave the younger man a smile before turning his attention back to the piece that is being played. Iruka sighed and gave up his questioning, leaning back in his chair and listening to the soft tune beside his ear.

Somehow, the music was alluring and it soothed the chunin's frayed senses and washed away his tension for the past week. Iruka smiled as he put a piece of fish into his mouth and allowed the melody to further relax him.

Kakashi grinned when he noticed the chunin getting attuned to the warm ambience. This was getting on fine so far. He would just have to play his cards right for the rest of the night.

* * *

Iruka stepped out into the cool night air followed Kakashi, who was walking beside him. The jounin was looking relaxed and Iruka could distinctly see the smile behind that mask.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" Iruka raised an eyebrow as he watched the path, which was in the opposite direction from his apartment.

"I've found another place which I think that you may like."

"Oh?" Was the only answer that the chunin could come up with. Somehow, the copy nin just seem more mysterious than he usually was. He shrugged and shifted the bouquet that he held in his hand.

Kakashi led him to the end of the streets and turn into another corner leading to the park. When they were there, the jounin walked through a small path and up some stairs, which Iruka never knew existed. Undergrowth grew on both sides on the path, hiding it pretty well from sight. He followed quietly after the older man, getting more and more curious about what is going on.

They emerged from the bushes at the end of the path into a small clearing. Kakashi grinned and Iruka gaped. The spot was somewhat like the cliff that Kakashi had brought him to the last time. It provides a clear view of the night sky and a view of part of the village.

"I didn't know this place existed." Iruka smiled. "So, did you find this place too when you were in ANBU?"

Kakashi scratched the side of his head sheepishly. "No. I did some exploring on my own. I wanted to find a spot private enough for the two of us."

Iruka blinked. Then he blushed. "I see."

Kakashi stole a glance at his pocket watch. _'Great. Almost 9pm.'_ He cleared his throat.

"Um, Iruka, would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." Iruka moved over to a spot and sat down, placing the bouquet of roses beside him carefully, all the while wondering about the meaning behind the bunch of flora. He had a tad of a feeling of what that meant. But he did not want to speculate and decided it would be best to hear from Kakashi himself. The flowers were different from the ones that Kakashi usually gave him and he couldn't help feeling curious.

* * *

"This goes here!" Kiba growled.

"No, it doesn't! How the hell am I going to fire it if it's place here?" Naruto glared.

"Dobe, just leave that one and get on with the rest." Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke-kun's right. Naruto, we are running out of time. Quick!" Sakura glowered.

"But –"

"Just what the hell are you kids doing? It's almost 9pm." Asuma grumbled. "Just set it up quickly and leave it as that."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and set up the little skyrockets by the lake. "I'm done on my side!"

"Why the hell am I being roped in this?" Ino complained. "I'm done on my side too!"

"Good. If everything is in place, get behind the bushes now!" Kurenai tried to speak as loud as she can and not attract attention at the same time. "I don't want to have to treat any burns later."

Hinata and Shino stepped into the bushes cautiously. Shikamaru scowled and walked leisurely into a spot with Choji and Ino following behind him. Sasuke practically dragged Naruto away from his argument with Kiba about where the pyrotechnic device should be placed. Sakura scowled and walked after her teammates with Kiba following closely.

Asuma looked at Kurenai who nodded.

"Alright, it is time."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Phase

**A/N: Yep. That's it. The final chapter. I'm so into this series that I'm thinking of doing up a sequel for this. Yeah.... Just a thought. Anyway, Merry X'mas everyone. I'm glad that this fic finished in time for a happy ending on Christmas Day for our dear Kakashi and Iruka. Let's hope the new year will be one perfect year for this couple as well. And to everyone of you, best wishes for the new year! Enjoy your festive season and hoped that you would like this last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Final Phase

Iruka was laughing at a joke that Kakashi was telling him when a loud exploding sound startled him and he instinctively reached into his civilian clothes for the kunai which he had hid inside his pocket.

"Chill it, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi chuckled amusedly. Then he pointed into the sky. "Look."

Iruka turned gingerly and then, he gaped at the fireworks display before him. The burst of colors in the sky brightened up the dark night.

"This is…… awesome." Iruka anxiety faded and he grinned happily. "I didn't know there is a festival going on."

"Uh……" Kakashi blinked. "There isn't."

Iruka stared at the jounin, confused for a moment. Then he raised an eyebrow as understanding dawned on him. "There isn't? So, did you by any chance arrange for this?" There was a note of uncertainty in the chunin's voice.

"Well, yes?" Kakashi was thankful that his mask hid his nervousness. He waited for the younger man's response, wondering what will result from his confession.

Iruka stared at him dumbly. Then the brown eyes showed confusion. And after a while, the lips quirked up into a smile and Iruka's eyes lit up warmly. Kakashi almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. This is nice."

"I'm glad you like it." Kakashi muttered.

The two sat in silent companionship as they watched the burst of fireworks, one after the other. When the last of it was gone and the darkness descended on them once more, Kakashi was a little surprised that some time through the display of the fireworks, the chunin had scooted a little closer to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's play a game." Iruka stared up into the dark sky, a small smile on his face.

Kakashi hesitated. Then he shrugged. "Sure."

"Truth or dare?"

"Huh?" Kakashi stared at him, confused.

"Truth or dare. You've played that before, haven't you?" Iruka finally shifted his gaze away from the sky and looked at the jounin.

"Uh, not really." Kakashi scratched his head. "But I think I know how it is being played."

"Good. So, truth or dare, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm…… Dare will be a little troublesome. I don't want to get into some troubles like you did the last time. So I will go for truth." Kakashi grinned.

"Truth that is. Tell me, Kakashi-sensei, what is tonight all about? Let's start with the dinner. What is that fancy dinner all about?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I just thought you might want to try something new for a change. And I heard the food at that restaurant is nice."

"But it's expensive. I'm sure there are other places which has nice food too."

"The ambience is nice." Kakashi adjusted his collar. "And relaxing too. I thought it would help you relax after a hectic week at the academy and mission room."

Iruka blinked as he tried to process what Kakashi had just said. He was somehow overwhelmed by the fact that the copy nin had been so considerate of his feelings. Then he smiled.

"Well, thank you. I did enjoy myself."

Kakashi nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

"Right. Next, why the fireworks?"

Kakashi smirked. That's easy to answer. "You told me before that you like it. And I thought since tonight we are coming out to relax, why not have some fireworks to add on to the fun?"

"Someone's helping you to set it off, isn't it?" Iruka asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kakashi tugged at his collar again. It was getting a little choking with all the questions. Iruka raised an eyebrow and refrained from asking more. He would find out who were the ones setting off those skyrockets the next time.

"Finally, tell me about the flowers."

"What about it?"

"Well, the color combination kind of reminds me of something." Iruka stated. Kakashi gulped subconsciously. "So, Kakashi-sensei, tell me the meaning behind the colour choice and the number of roses."

"Do I have to say it?" Kakashi tugged at his jacket this time.

"You choose truth, didn't you?" Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi took in a deep breath. He didn't know whether he should be glad or not that Iruka had been observant about the colors of the roses given to him. He had half-expected the chunin to shrug it off. After all, this isn't the first time he had given roses to him.

"Well……"

Iruka watched in amusement as the copy nin hesitated. "Well?" He waited patiently for the answer as he ran through the thoughts in his mind. If Kakashi said what he thought that he would say, then Iruka decided that he needs to be ready with an answer.

Kakashi cleared his throat as he said slowly. "Dark red roses means…. Unconscious beauty. And readiness for commitment." Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Lavender roses means……" A pause. "… Love at first sight." The last sentence was said in barely above a whisper. Iruka almost did not hear what was being said.

The chunin blinked dazedly as the words set in. His face heated up as a new emotion surged within him and he had to gather all of his self control to stop the silly grin from forming on his face. He coughed a bit to distract himself.

"And?"

Kakashi blinked. "And?"

"Well, the number of roses. Why twelve?" Iruka smiled almost innocently, even as he waited expectantly for an answer.

"Oh, that……"

"Yes, that."

"Well, different number of roses means different things." Kakashi started. Iruka almost burst out laughing. He had never seen Kakashi so unsure of himself before.

"Yes, I've heard of that."

"Well……" Kakashi choose his words carefully. Then something struck him. "Wait a minute!"

And it was Iruka's turn to be uncertain. "Yes?"

"That's the third question you are asking me."

Iruka nodded. "I think so."

"Isn't it supposed to be one question per turn?" Kakashi's brows furrowed together.

Iruka startled. He stared at the jounin bemusedly. "Well….."

"So it's my turn." Kakashi gave a feral grin. Iruka frowned. Just when he was going to get his answer, the jounin had to distract him.

"Fine."

"Good. Iruka-sensei, truth or dare?"

"I'm not going to get into trouble again for a silly dare. Truth."

There was a moment of silence as Iruka waited for Kakashi to ask a question. When the jounin did not say anything, Iruka turned to look at him and found the older man looking at him strangely, with a serious look in his single eye.

Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down, as he watched the movements of the chunin. This is it. This is his one and only chance. He can't screw it up. His throat suddenly constricted and he swallowed hard, trying to will away his nervousness.

Iruka felt his lips turning dry as the copy nin inched closer to him. He stared into the unmasked face and felt his emotions surging and his heart thumping.

Just like that time when Kakashi kissed him after the dinner at the jounin's house.

"Iruka." Kakashi started. Iruka swallowed dryly. He could almost feel the jounin's breath down his neck.

"Y….. Yes?" Iruka asked uncertainly.

"I….. Um…." For a moment, Kakashi could almost empathize with how Iruka had been feeling when he had been dared to ask the older man out for a date. He took in another deep breath and closed his eyes.

'_Let's just get it over with.'_

"Iruka." Kakashi opened his eye with new found confidence. To hell with it. He could live on even with a rejection. "Do you like me?"

Iruka stilled as his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Do you like me?" Kakashi asked again, regaining his composure.

"Uh…… Yes?"

"I don't mean as a friend, Iruka. I mean something more." Kakashi searched the brown orbs, hoping to get some hints out of it.

Iruka was stumped for words. Was he prepared for this? Perhaps. After all those dinners and get-togethers, he had found himself liking the jounin more. Perhaps more than he had realized. No one had affected him the way the jounin does or bring out those new feelings that Kakashi had managed to. Then, were the answers he had been contemplating earlier ready to answer this question? Maybe. He had somehow guessed that the date tonight would lead to something else.

And Iruka smiled. No. It wasn't a maybe anymore. He was positive of his own answer.

"Tell me first, Kakashi, what did those twelve roses mean?"

Kakashi sighed. He was beginning to lose hope in this. It seems to him that Iruka was avoiding answering the question. He just hoped that Iruka won't be angry with him or he will risk losing the friendship that had built up.

"It meant 'Be Mine'." Kakashi muttered. "Sorry if it bothers you."

Iruka stared in surprise when the jounin drew up his mask and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Kakashi did not look at him. "Home."

"Just like that?" The moment the words tumbled out from his mouth, Iruka blushed.

Kakashi turned to look at him strangely. Was Iruka asking him to stay? That's a funny way to ask though.

"Yeah." Kakashi said, albeit a little hesitant.

"I see." Iruka turned away, his face heating up. "So I suppose you don't want to hear my answer to your question then."

Adrenaline rushed through the older man. Does that mean he can still hope? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Iruka was looking at him expectantly.

"Your answer?"

"Yep. But I kind of forgot your question already. So, let's get going." Iruka stood up and started to move away.

Kakashi grabbed his arm. The chunin paused and turned to look at him. Kakashi felt his breath hitched and then he tried again. "Be mine?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow and after a moment, he smiled.

"Yes."

Kakashi grinned and he pulled down his mask, stepping closer to the chunin. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"Are you asking me to reconsider?" Iruka teased.

"Hell, no." Kakashi said softly. "That will never do." And that was the last thing Iruka heard before the lips closed in on his.

* * *

Kakashi lay on the grass, staring up into the sky, his chest serving as a pillow for his boyfriend.

Yep, boyfriend.

Kakashi couldn't help grinning. Alright, maybe some of the questions and responses that came from the chunin wasn't exactly what he had planned for. But at least, the ending was what he had hoped for. And for that, he was glad.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Kakashi pondered for a moment. "I'm thinking of writing a book."

Iruka chuckled. "Really? What kind of book?"

"A guide book."

"That's surprising." Iruka stifled a giggle. "What guide book would that be?"

"Are you going to help me review it?"

"No. Knowing you, it can't be anything decent."

"That's not true." Kakashi protested. Then he smiled. "Well, I will tell you anyway. I think maybe I should name my guide book 'The Five Steps to Courting a Chunin'."

Iruka chortled. "Are you sure you will be providing good advice?"

"Of course." Kakashi said confidently.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Definitely." The jounin looked at Iruka and smiled. _'I just succeeded.'_

Iruka smiled as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

"Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"I think this relationship is going to be great. Don't you?"

Iruka's eyes snapped open. He frowned. Then he rolled over and propped himself against the jounin's chest.

"I don't think. I know."

Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer.

Step five – Making the chunin his.

A happy ever after ending.

* * *

Owari

**Ending note: Thanks for all your reviews!**


End file.
